


True

by JeanScott



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies), London Spy, Perfume: The Story of a Murderer - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Fake Character Death, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Q is a Holmes, Sex, True Love, everything is fake
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanScott/pseuds/JeanScott
Summary: chap mới...dark hơn và buồn hơn rất nhiều.... nó ......G coi như là một London spy thứ 2. tất cả đều đen tối. một con người, 2 khuôn mặt khác nhau. nhưng tất cả đều có chung một mục đích. đó là che dấu chính mình. Q cũng như thế, và jim cũng như thế.nhưng cái gì cũng sẽ có giá của nó, đó là sự đau đớn và....nói sao nhỉ...mất niềm tin ư..... đúng đó...





	

**Author's Note:**

> everything is fake. mọi thứ mà bạn nghĩ đã hiểu rõ thì chắc chắn đến chap sau sẽ bị lật ngược lại ngay. nên đừng chắc chắn kết luận. chờ khi nhân vật nói ra thì mới có thể coi như là đúng. và tác giả nói thật là nhiều lúc cũng không biết mình đang viết cái gì đâu. có cảnh 18+ đó....và có thể chắc chắn rằng chap nào cũng có cảnh nóng...và cần cân nhắc trước khi xem

Đang chuẩn bị mở cửa để vào nhà. Q- sau một ngày làm việc mệt mỏi và không được tốt đẹp lắm. Sao lại nói là không tốt đẹp nhỉ, phải nói là vô cùng tệ, đây này: ông sếp M của Q đã dành hẳn hơn 1 tiếng đồng hồ vàng ngọc để mắng mỏ xối xả việc anh chưa làm xong thiết bị du hành thời gian. Có phải anh trốn việc đâu, công việc bù đầu, lại phải làm mấy thiết bị cho dự án Kingsman. Mà anh chả biết giải quyết cái nào trước, cái nào sau thì có. Mà dự án mô hình thời gian này được thảo luận tháng trước, thử nghiệm và đã khả thi. Ông M này còn muốn gì nữa, biến cỗ máy nặng hơn 30 tấn thành cái đồng hồ 10g à.( t.g: sorry nha em chả biết nghĩ được cái gì nữa nên nói thế T.T). 007 lại làm hỏng khẩu súng mà anh đã cất công làm hơn 1 tháng qua trong vòng chưa tới....1 ngày. Vừa đưa cho Q, ngài điệp viên 007 bảnh bao còn nói:" Dạo này tôi thấy mấy đồ anh làm ra chả có ích gì cả. Cái đồng hồ này ngon thì ngon thật đấy. Nhưng hơi thiếu chức năng tự động biến hình...mà thôi Q ạ, sửa giúp tôi đi, dù sao anh cũng là phụ tá của tôi mà. Cảm ơn trước!" Cùng với cái nháy mắt, anh ta rảo bước đi nhanh đến nỗi để Q không kịp mắng một câu nào. Vừa lẩm bẩm chửi, Q vừa nghĩ thầm:" khỉ thật, anh ta nghĩ mình chỉ là phụ tá của riêng anh ta thôi sao. Còn 006, 008, các Kingsman và mấy điệp viên 00 đi đâu vậy?" ( t.g:thương Q quá...bị đồng nghiệp nhớ một cách thật tử tế quá sức). Không những thế, Jim- người tình đặc biệt mà anh đang bí mật hẹn hò còn đang giả chết để đi làm việc ở nước ngoài. Chắc chắn bây giờ quý ngài thám tử Sherlock Holmes đang nghĩ rằng Jim Moriaty đã thật sự chết rồi í. Q cười một cách mỉa mai.  
Nhưng nụ cười ấy tắt đi nhanh chóng. 1 tuần nữa James mới về, mà hôm nay là ngày 14/10 - ngày sinh nhật của Q- ngày đặc biệt của cả hai người. Vừa nói chuyện trên Skype, James vừa an ủi người yêu mình:" Em à, anh biết việc này rất khó khăn, nhưng ta phải cùng nhau cố gắng vượt qua nó. Mà em đừng buồn nữa được không, mặt em lúc buồn không đẹp tí nào đâu đó. Đó...phải tươi tỉnh như thế chứ. Thôi, anh phải đi có việc rồi. Yêu em nhiều. Yên tâm là anh sẽ có một món quà bất ngờ dành cho em". Nghĩ thế thì cơn giận dữ người yêu của Q bỗng tan biến. Anh cố gắng nở một nụ cười khi bước vào nhà, coi như Jim vẫn đang ở nhà, đang ngồi ở phòng bếp làm việc với cái máy tính hay điện thoại, cái cốc có chữ Q10 đựng đầy trà East Grey vẫn đang nghi ngút khói mà tự tay James làm cho Q sau một ngày làm việc vất vả.( t.g: giết thằng James lấy cái cốc. nhanh lên nào. đừng để nó thoát T.T). Nhưng mở cửa ra, đập vào mắt Q là khung cảnh bày bừa của căn hộ nhỏ. Mọi thứ đều bị đập vỡ, lục tung khắp nơi như đang có một vụ trộm kinh hoàng vậy. Q vừa lo lắng, vừa sợ hãi, mong James có ở đây, vừa bước vào nhà. Bỗng anh thấy trên bàn có chiếc điện thoại của James vẫn đang sáng đèn. Và cả một đoạn ghi âm nữa, đầu đề ghi chữ Q. Anh như biết có sự chẳng lành. Anh chộp lấy cái điện thoại và bật đoạn ghi âm. Tiếng ầm ầm của khu trung tâm thành phố đập vào tai anh. Chỉ đơn giản là như thế. Rồi tắt phụt. Q bỗng thấy lo lắng và hoang mang hơn. "James...anh đang ở đâu vậy?". Q nói to khắp nhà, và cả trong tâm trí anh nữa. Không thấy câu trả lời...nhưng lại có tiếng động lạ. Trong lòng anh bỗng cảm thấy hoang mang và trong suy nghĩ của anh lại càng củng cố hơn cho giả thiết nhà mình có trộm, hay một thứ gì đó kinh khủng hơn bọn trộm. "Chuyện ấy sẽ không xảy ra đâu...chắc chắn sẽ không xảy ra đâu" Q tự trấn an mình. Và "rầm!" một tiếng động lớn nổ to trong nhà. Và sau đó Q không còn cảm nhận gì được nữa.  
\-----------------------------  
-James à...anh đang ở đâu...? câu hỏi cứ vang vọng mãi trong đầu Q. Anh dường như không lo lắng cho tình cảnh mình lúc này, mà lo cho James nhiều hơn. Dường như lúc này trong đầu anh đang suy nghĩ về việc có thể người yêu đang bị bắt, hoặc đã chết. Đúng là lúc ở nhà anh đã thấy một vệt máu, nó nổi bật ngay giữa nhà, nhưng bây giờ anh mới nhận ra và lo lắng gấp bội. Anh choàng tỉnh dậy, thấy ngạc nhiên là mình đang ở một khu xưởng bỏ hoang.Hình như thuốc mê đang dần dần tan hết nên anh tỉnh táo hơn. Chàng phụ tá bắt đầu nhìn xung quanh để xem có gì đặc biệt không. Đồ đạc bừa bãi, có cả một chiếc xe ô tô cũ kỹ đang rỉ sét, có những cái bàn, cái ghế thủ công bám đầy bụi. Tất cả đều hiện lên trong mắt Q và nói lên rằng nơi này đã lâu lắm rồi chưa có ai đặt chân tới và chăm sóc. Không có gì đặc sắc cả, ngoại trừ việc anh đang bị xích vào một song sắt vốn không phù hợp với khu xưởng...hoặc nhà kho này . Anh kẽ cựa mình, nhăn mặt vì đau. Cái xích sắt này quá cứng và chắc chắn, thậm chí nó còn nặng hơn cả anh. Dường như anh khó thể trốn thoát được. Nhưng mắt Q bỗng chợt dừng lại khi thấy một chiếc camera nằm kín đáo ở góc kho và đang chĩa thẳng vào anh. Anh bắt đầu hiểu ra được sự thật: có thể James chưa chết, bọn họ chưa bắt được James, và họ cũng bắt cóc anh để anh tiết lộ nơi trú ẩn của James. Bỗng cánh cửa mở ra. Cả một khu xưởng bỏ hoang bỗng chìm vào trong ánh sáng của chiếc xe ô tô bán tải đời mới. Có 2 người đàn ông bước ra khỏi xe. Và anh đã linh tính không lầm. Đó là ngài thám tử cố vấn Sherlock Holmes và John Waston. Anh bỗng cười nửa miệng khi thấy Sherlock nói to với với John hay nói với chính Q? Anh không chắc nữa  
-Nào! Bắt đầu làm việc thôi!  
Sherlock như một thiên thần của cái chết trong chiếc áo sơ mi màu tím sẫm quyến rũ. Nhưng nó cũng như chực bung ra mấy chiếc cúc vì độ căng của áo. Nhìn Sherlock Holmes đại tài với bộ vest quyến rũ như vậy, mái tóc xoăn gợn nhẹ trên khuôn mặt lãng tử. Đôi gò má cao và chất giọng Anh trầm ấm như khiến người ta chìm đắm trong đó. Xém chút nữa thì Q đã bị thần Tình Yêu bắn một mũi tên vào tim vì sự quyến rũ chết người đó. Nhưng may mắn khi anh bỗng chợt nhớ ra Sherlock chính là kẻ thù của James- người anh yêu, đồng thời cũng là kẻ thù của anh nữa. Rồi hắn ta nói to:  
\- Này anh chàng vô danh. Tôi nghĩ anh cũng đã biết vì sao anh tới đây rồi. Tôi nghĩ chúng ta không nên để mất thời gian của nhau đâu. Tôi chỉ muốn hỏi 3 câu thôi. James Moriaty đang ở đâu? Hắn đang có âm mưu gì? Và anh với hắn có quan hệ như thế nào? Mong anh hãy hợp tác  
Q bực mình, hét lớn, giọng đầy phẫn nộ và có chút run sợ, vì Sherlock vốn nổi danh là tàn bạo....  
-Anh muốn cái gì ở tôi? Thậm chí tôi tin anh còn chả biết tôi là ai? Cớ sao anh lại bắt cóc một công dân chưa từng làm điều gì phạm pháp, dường như chả biết anh là ai và cũng chưa từng dính dáng đến anh? Tôi chỉ là một người công nhân viên chức bình thường thôi..Anh muốn làm cái gì ở tôi ?  
Sherlock, bây giờ đã có vẻ hơi cáu, nổi giận và cũng phát lên:  
-Này....anh đừng có nói là không biết gì về James Moriaty nhé. Tôi đã theo dõi và quan sát anh hơn 3 tháng. Tôi biết là anh cũng chỉ là một công chức nhà nước quèn mà thôi...đúng không ? DANNY....? À, Danny Holt..... tôi biết anh tên là Danny Holt... 36 tuổi, làm kỹ sư tại 1 công ti nhỏ ở London Nhưng mà không những thế, tôi biết chắc là cậu và James Moriaty có quan hệ gì đó với nhau...Bạn bè chăng.?.....hay là NGƯỜI TÌNH...?  
Sherlock bỗng liếc mắt nhìn Q rồi nở một nụ cười khoái trá. Q- biết rằng nói trúng tim đen của mình cũng hơi có một chút đỏ mặt, nhưng anh cũng đã tỉnh táo, giọng tức giận và quát lên ngay không kịp để Sherlock nói tiếp:  
-Sherlock Holmes. Ông là một kẻ khốn nạn nhất trên thế giới, ônh có biết cái gò về tôi đâu mà đã mạnh miệng như thế. Tôi chả biết James Moriaty là ai cả. À...có phải là tên tội phạm đã trộm đuọc chiếc vương miện hoàng gia đúng không? Vụ mà anh không thể nào khiến anh ta tử hình í, hả Sherlock Holmes đại tài?-Q nói nhẹ như gió, gần như thì thầm, nhưng có vẻ như Sherlock đã nghe thấy hết.  
Tức giận, phẫn nộ, Sherlock thét lên  
-John...anh lấy hộ em cái roi da ngựa. Đêm nay em không bắt nó khai ra, em không là người mất.  
John, theo một động tác thuần thục, lấy ngay chiếc roi da ngựa dài khoảng 1m trong xe oto.Và cũng bằng một động tác nhanh gọn, Sherlock giật chiếc roi rồi vung tới tapa vào người Q. Sự đau đớn hện rõ trên khuôn mặt Q. "Nói!": Sherlock gào lên, sau cú đánh đầy uy lực đầu tiên. "Không bao giờ, và sẽ chả bao giừo có chuyện đó đâu!": Q cũng gào lên, nén cơn đau từ cú đánh ấy. Vút, vút, vút, vút...những cú đánh lại tiếp tục. Nó nhanh hơn, mạnh hơn, và khỏe hơn rất nhiều. Và Sherlock cũng như khỏe ra sau mỗi cú đánh. Dường như đã hơi thấm mệt, nhìn thấy nạn nhân của mình đang nằm sõng soài trên đất, chiếc áo sơ mi trắng đơn giản được xắn gọn lên để tiện làm việc bây đã nhuốm đầy máu, dính bết lại với da thịt đang như muốn bong ra, tím lại sau mỗi đợt đánh. Sherlock mỉm cười khoái trá, hét lần nữa:" Giờ thì thế nào đây?". "Không...bao...giờ" Q như ra sức nói từ đó, cố gắng nén cơn đau để bảo vệ người mình yêu, rồi nó lại buông ra, nhẹ nhàng, có chút gì đó vỡ vụn.  
\--------------------------------------

Gần một tuần sau, dường như lúc nào Q cũng bị tra tấn như vậy, chính bởi Sherlock...và chỉ bởi Sherlock mà thôi. Không biết trong tâm trí của Q như thế nào, nhưng càng ngày, Sherlock càng cảm thấy có thiện cảm với con người đứng trước mắt mình, hàng ngày, hành giờ mình đang tra tấn. Đôi lúc, hắn ta bỗng nổi lên cơn dục vọng...nhưng chỉ đôi lúc thôi. Nhưng đối với Q thì khác. Giờ lại giờ...ngày thêm ngày...thân hình gầy gò tiều tụy của Q ngày càng đáng sợ hơn. Những vết thương mới rỉ máu tiếp tục chồng lên những vết thương cũ chưa lành miệng. Mà Sherlock tra tấn chỉ bằng roi ngựa, mà còn bằng xích, bằng những thanh sắt, thanh gỗ lớn. Sau mỗi đợt tra tấn đấy, Q lại được dưỡng thương từ John. John chỉ nói rất nhẹ nhàng:" Nào. Bây giờ thì nằm xuống đi" và chỉ vào một cái ghế bành cũ kĩ. Q dường như không còn đứng dậy được nữa, phải nhờ John dìu hộ. Và anh thấy 2 con người này thật khác nhau một trời một vực. John nhẹ nhàng, tử tế bao nhiêu thì Sherlock lại tàn bạo, dã man bấy nhiêu. Và sau khoảng 2 giờ dưỡng thương, vết thương đã không còn chảy máu, có dấu hiệu hoại tử nữa, thì lại có một trận đòn nữa,tàn bạo hơn,đau đớn hơn trước rất nhiều. Q không còn phân biệt được bây giừo là ngày hay là đêm. Hôm nay là ngày bao nhiêu nữa. Những cú đánh của Sherlock, sự chăm sóc của John như ám ảnh vào đầu Q. Dường như đây là vết thương khó lành trong tâm trí anh. Câu hỏi:" James đang ở đâu?" cứ vang vọng mãi trong tâm trí Q. Và vang vọng mãi trong suy nghĩ của Sherlock. Và...trong một lần tra tấn, Sherlock đã không kìm nổi chính mình, làm cái điều mà Q cảm thấy ghê tởm, cảm thấy ô nhục và đau đớn. Sherlock- sau một lần tra tấn thất bại không thu được kết quả gì, đã nghĩ ra. Đó là một cách khác hay hơn để chiếm đoạt cái con người mỏng manh nhưng tuyệt đẹp kia...con người mà Sherlock đang khao khát. Sau một đợt tra tấn như thường lệ, không phải là John mà chính Sherlock chăm sóc cậu. Vừa băng bó, bôi thuốc cho vết thương rướm máu, hắn ta vừa hỏi Q một câu hỏi mà chắc hắn chưa bao giờ hỏi ai khác, kể cả John:" Ngươi đã quan hệ với ai chưa?" Và nở một nụ cười nửa miệng dầy ma mị. Hắn ta từ từ cởi quần áo Q ra, cởi tất cả quần áo đang thấm đẫm máu và bết lại. Sự đau đớn trong tâm trí và thể xác khiến Q không thể chống cự được, mặc Sherlock muốn làm gì thì làm.

Mặt khác Q cảm nhận được một sự nguy hiểm chết người trong giọng nói trầm kinh khủng đó, mồ hôi lăn trên lưng cậu, đụng vào vết thương đỏ gay chằn chịt. Tất cả làm cho cậu không khỏi rùng mình. Đôi mắt của kẻ đứng trước vẫn không rời khỏi mắt cậu. Rồi hắn bất chợt nhìn xuống “chỗ ấy”, xăm soi. Hoảng loạn, Q khép chặt chân lại, mắt nhìn sang hướng khác, tập trung vào cây cột trắng, tránh gặp ánh mắt của kẻ phía trước. Sự bất hợp tác này bị kẻ đằng sau trông thấy (hiển nhiên). Sherlock thở ra một tiếng rồi nhấc Q lên hẳn, tay siết chặt hơn nữa vào mái tóc của cậu đến nỗi Q thốt ra một tiếng “Mhmm” lớn. Bàn tay còn lại đưa vào háng cậu kéo banh hai chân ra. Tay cầm tóc nghiêng người Q về phía đằng sau để kẻ phía trước có được góc nhìn rõ hơn. Ôi chao, nhục chưa. Chưa bao giờ Q cảm thấy nhục nhã ê chề đến như vậy. Chưa bao giờ cậu cảm thấy trơ trọi cả nghĩa bóng lẫn nghĩa đen. Kẻ đứng trước có vẻ khoái trá trước vẻ mặt đau khổ của cậu. Hắn nhếch mép cười, đưa bàn tay trắng muốt lạnh lẽo lên vuốt ve má cậu.  
“Ngươi còn trinh à?” Nói đoạn hắn đưa tay xuống vuốt ve khuông ngực phẳng lì,đang thở mỗi lúc một gấp gáp hơn, Q giật mình hoảng sợ. Cậu cố vùng vẫy hất tay hắn ra nhưng vô hiệu. Kẻ đằng sau cười khẩy trước nỗ lực đáng thương vô vọng ấy.  
“Hiển nhiên rồi.” Hắn lẩm bẩm, đưa mắt nhìn lên còn người bé nhỏ phía trước. Q nhắm chặt mắt lại, cố tự chấn tĩnh mình. Đừng khóc. Không được khóc trước mặt lũ rác rưởi này. Vì James, hãy bình tĩnh. Bình tĩnh. Dịu xuống nào.  
“Chưa bao giờ được ở sâu trong cơ thể của một người đàn bà phải không?” hắn tiếp tục, rồi thình lình đưa tay nắm chặt “phần dưới” của cậu, nắn nhẹ trong lòng bàn tay.

Thề với tất cả mọi thứ Q đã từng ghê tởm trong thế giới này, anh chưa bao giờ cảm thấy nhục nhã như thế này. Tất cả thật quá sức tưởng tượng và sức chịu đựng của cậu. Máu cậu sôi lên vì xấu hổ và tức giận, toàn thân run lên trước sự đụng chạm bằng tay đấy. Cậu ném một cái nhìn căm phẫn vào kẻ phía trước. Cái nhìn đe dọa và nguy hiểm nhất mà cậu có thể nhìn. Hắn tay đó vẫn nắm phần dưới của cậu, tay còn lại đưa lên kéo miếng giẻ ra khỏi miệng của Q. “Ngươi có phiền không?” Hắn hỏi đểu, giọng thách thức pha lẫn thú vị.  
Sự cám dỗ sỉ nhục hoặc nói hay hành động một điều gì đó kinh khủng đáp trả vào mặt cả hai tên trước và sau bao trùm lấy Q. Tuy nhiên, đó không phải là điều khôn ngoan.chửi lại kẻ đang kẹp mình ở trước lẫn sau trong tư thế dâm dục, lõa thể, tay chân bị trói chặt, bất lực, người đầy thương tích, chưa có gì vào bụng,… thật sự rất rất thiếu khôn ngoan. Q nuốt cục tức dâng đầy ở cổ xuống.  
“Không": Q trả lời, ánh mắt giận dữ không khuất phục nhìn chằm chằm vào kẻ đứng trước. Cậu nghe một tiếng thở dài đằng sau, và ngay chớp mắt, hắn xoay người cậu lại. Cái tát mạnh đến nỗi Q ngã ngay sang phía bên trái, máu đỏ hộc ra. Hắn bước ngang, chân giẫm thẳng lên đầu cậu, day nghiến. Q thốt lên một tiếng kêu đau đớn, thở dốc.  
Từ từ, Q ngồi dậy, nhăn mặt vì động phải vết thương ở mõi chỗ. Hắn vẫn chăm chú nhìn cậu, Q cuối mặt xuống, tránh nhìn ánh mắt xanh xám như đang nuốt trọn thân thể của cậu. Bất thình lình, hắn giật hết toàn bộ xiềng xích trên cơ thể cậu rơi hững hờ lên mặt sàn. Q giật mình, cậu chầm chậm đưa mắt nhìn lên. Đáp lại cậu không phải là ánh mắt khinh khi, lạnh nhạt, thay vào đấy là ánh nhìn trìu mến, ấm áp nhưng cũng có một chút kiêu ngạo về vị thế của mình. Hắn đưa tay lên má cậu, vuốt nhẹ như đang âu yếm một con thú nhỏ. Mắt Q cụp xuống, cậu cảm thấy êm ái và khó chịu cùng một lúc. Hắn tiếp tục, hôn dọc cẳng chân của cậu, rồi hắn trườn lên, hôn cổ cậu, tay vuốt ve nhẹ nhàng chiếc má phải đau nhói của Q. Hắn đưa tay quệt đi dòng nước mắt chảy dài trên khuông mặt cậu. Q cảm thấy xấu hổ, nhục nhã không tưởng được. Cậu cảm thấy mình thấp kém và dơ bẩn hơn bao giờ hết. Cậu như một đứa con gái lầu xanh chờ được “lên đĩa”. Rồi hắn đứng bất động, đôi mắt chú mục vào người con trai nằm trên chiếc ghế sofa kia. Cậu nằm co ro ở đó,trong bóng tối ẩm thấp. Người cậu bám đầy bụi bẩn và những vết lằn roi, má cậu sưng đỏ vì cú tát tàn nhẫn và những đợt tra tấn mà Sherlock để lại. John đã tốt bụng đưa cho cậu một tấm chăn để chống lạnh và che bớt đi phần nào thân thể lõa lồ của cậu. Hai tay ôm chặt lấy khuông ngực, cậu thở nặng nhọc, mắt nhắm nghiền. Sherlock nhẹ nhàng tiến đến chỗ Q nằm. Q bỗng choàng tỉnh dậy, thấy Sherlock đang đứng ngay cạnh mình." Đến giờ rồi!" Sherlock mỉm cười. Kéo lê Q một cách hung bạo trên sàn nhà rồi ném anh vào nơi tra rấn quen thuộc. Vút vút vút...lại những đợt đòn, ngọn roi đó. Sherlock bắt đầu cảm thấy quá mệt mỏi vì trò tra tấn này, cú đánh trở nên nhẹ hơn nhiều." Ngươi chỉ có cỡ như vậy hay sao?" Q nói nhẹ như gió...mang chút mỉa mai nhẹ nhàng. “Ngươi…” Hắn nói, tay vuốt nhẹ lên chiếc má trái đau nhói của cậu “Có vẻ không nhận định được tình trạng mà ngươi đang dính vào” rồi hắn vỗ vào má cậu, đủ mạnh để cậu nhăn mặt vì đau “Ta sẽ cho ngươi thấy *cỡ* của ta”. Nói rồi, hắn đẩy người cậu dật ra phía sau, tay nắm chặt hai chân cậu nhấc lên. Tầm mắt của hắn giờ đây nhìn thẳng vào lỗ hậu môn của cậu, tất cả diễn ra quá nhánh chóng, Q chỉ kịp thốt lên một tiếng thốt sững sờ.“Hừm.. Ngươi được đấy. Không tồi tí nào cả” hắn nói rồi đưa tay vuốt ve xung quanh. Q nghiến răng, nhắm chặt mắt đoạn cậu giấu mặt vào vai. Nỗi nhục nhã dâng đầy. Bất ngờ, một miếng vải từ không trung bỗng nhiên xuất hiện, nhét chặt vào miệng cậu. Q kinh hoàng mở mắt thì trông thấy hắn dơ một ngón tay lên, mắt đăm đăm nhìn cậu. “Ngươi biết không, ta tạm thời không cần đến cái mồm nhỏ nhắn của ngươi nữa” hắn đưa ngón trỏ của hắn vào trong lỗ hm của Q “Cái này là hình phạt cho một tên bao che tội phạm hỗn láo như mi. Chuyện này sẽ đau đớn đấy. Nhưng nó sẽ là bài học kinh nghiệm xương máu cho mi, đồng thời cho mi biết rõ vị trí của mình” hắn thọt sâu hơn nữa, Q thút thít đau đớn qua miếng vải, nước mắt trào lên trên khuông má đỏ. Hắn rút ra rồi lại đẩy vào một lúc rồi đưa thêm ngón thứ hai vào, tiếp tục công đoạn của mình. Người của cậu giờ đây cứng đờ, căng ra trước sự kích thích ở điểm nhạy cảm của mình. Lưng cậu cong lại. Mỗi một động tác của hắn tác động lên cậu là một tiếng “Mmm!” rời rạc, mệt nhọc thốt ra. Rồi hắn dừng, nhưng chỉ để đưa vào ngón thứ ba, banh hẳn ra. Q giãy giụa chống cự đoạn hắn banh rộng hơn nữa, cậu rít lên qua kẽ răng, nước mắt lã chã tuôn. “Thả lỏng ra. Không sẽ đau đớn lắm đó” Hắn thì thầm nhìn cậu, đáp lại hắn là một ánh mắt khinh ghét tột độ nhưng phần nào lu mờ vì nước mắt. Hắn đưa ra đưa vào cả ba ngón tay mình, ngoáy vào sâu trong cậu trong một quãng thời gian tương đối lâu. Lỗ hm của cậu giờ đây đỏ ké. Hắn cởi chiếc khố lụa trong của hắn. Mắt Q mở to kinh hãi nhìn vào “thanh kiếm” của đối phương. Trong một giây, cậu ước mình có thể chết đi trước khi cái đó xâm nhập sâu vào bên trong của cậu. Hắn nhìn cậu nhếch mép cười:“Sợ rồi phải không?” hắn nói rồi đưa tay véo nhẹ trên ti vú cậu, Q rùng mình, toàn thân run lên bần bật. Hắn quệt đi dòng nước mắt trên gương mặt kinh hãi tột độ của cậu. Một thoáng đắn đo hiện lên trên gương mặt xinh đẹp, hắn nhìn cậu, phân vân suy xét. Q nhìn hắn với ánh mắt van lơn, sợ hãi. Rồi hắn nhún vai, lên tiếng:“Hmph… Ngươi cần phải được học bài học cho hậu quả những việc làm của mình” hắn nói gỏn lọn rồi mạnh bạo nắm lấy hông cậu, kéo về phía hắn. Tiếng thét của Q vang lên khắp căn phòng, cậu giãy giụa một cách vô vọng. Bàn tay hắn cứng như đá, siết vào da thịt cậu với một sức mạnh khủng khiếp. Q ngừng vẫy vùng khi hắn đi sâu vào trong cậu.Đau. Rất đau đớn. Cậu rũ người ra phía sau, mắt nhìn lên trần nhà. Hắn đẩy vào rồi đẩy ra, càng lúc càng sâu hơn. Máu đỏ trào ra, tràn lan trên chiếc bàn. Sau khi xong việc, hắn thở mạnh rồi đưa mắt nhìn lên cậu. Người cậu rũ liệt, đôi mắt đờ đẫn, nước mắt thấm đẫm gương mặt xinh xắn giờ đây đã vô cảm. Hắn cau mày trước cảnh tượng trước mắt, đưa tay rút miếng vải ra khỏi miệng cậu. Hắn nâng mặt cậu lên rồi kéo về phía mình. Bất chợt, hắn bóp chặt “phần dưới ” của cậu, Q thét lên đau đớn. Hắn nói:“Ngươi nên biết ơn khi ta ban *ân sủng*cho ngươi. Thái độ đó là gì? Hả?” rồi hắn siết chặt hơn nữa.“Ta phỉ nhổ vào cái ân sủng chết tiệc đó. Ngươi giết ta đi. GIẾT TA ĐI, ĐỒ KHỐN!”. Một cái tát giáng thẳng vào mặt cậu, rồi một cái nữa vào má bên kia, và cái nữa, nữa, nữa,… Khi hắn ngừng gương mặt cậu đỏ lét, máu chảy đầy miệng và cằm." Được lắm! Ta sẽ cho ngươi toại nguyện. Nhưng ta sẽ không giết ngươi. Ta sẽ cho ngươi sống không bằng chết. Cứ như vậy cho đến khi ngươi khai ra thì thôi”.Mọi xiềng xích trên cơ thể cậu rơi loảng xoảng trên bàn. Hắn túm lấy tóc cậu, lôi ra khỏi chiếc bàn. Hắn đá vào đầu gối khiến cậu ngã quỵ, quỳ lên sàn nhà. Bàn tay vẫn nắm chặt lấy tóc kéo gương mặt cậu đập mạnh vào háng hắn.

“Mở mồm ra” Hắn ra lệnh, giọng nói lạnh băng. Đáp lại hắn là tiếng khóc đau đớn của cậu. Hắn siết chặt tóc cậu giật ngược ra phía đằng sau. Cậu gào lên trước cú giật.  
“Mở mồm ra trước khi sự kiên nhẫn còn lại của ta rút cạn. Ngươi sẽ hối hận khôn xiết nếu điều đó xảy ra đấy. Và nó gần rồi. HÁ MỒM RA!” Hắn quát lên. Q khóc rưng rức. Chậm rãi, cậu từ từ mở miệng. Tiếng khóc nấc và sợ hãi tột độ làm cho khuông miệng của cậu run lên bần bật. Lòng hắn quặn lên khi nhìn cậu đau khổ vâng lời, hắn nghiến răng, kéo cậu về phía mình. Trước khi môi cậu kịp chạm vào hắn, một tiếng kêu thất thanh vang lên.John hét lên:" Anh đang làm cái gì vậy?". "Tra tấn,cậu không biết à?" Sherlock hắng giọng, vẫn giữ nguyên tư thế ấy. Q thì khỏi nói, ngại ngùng, xấu hổ."Dừng ngay việc đó lại Sherlock Holmes. Anh cậu đã có thông tin. James Moriaty chết thật rồi. Tất cả chỉ là trò lửa đảo". "Thật thế ư? Thôi vậy, này anh chàng vô danh...cảm ơn cậu rất nhiều đã cho tôi sung sướng như thế."Sherlock lại mỉa mai, ngắm nhìn Q tiều tụy,đau đớn, và đau khổ trong tâm trí.  
\---------------------------

Bip bip bip bip.....Q choàng tỉnh giấc,thấy  
mình đang ở trong một phòng hồi sức thuộc hạng VIP. Giường ngủ trắng, chiếc ghế sofa kia cũng có tông màu dịu...tất cả đều toát ra vẻ nhẹ nhàng. Q thấy xung quanh mình đầy các ống nối, dụng cụ y tế đang truyền dịch, nước và đang đo cho cậu. Sherlock- kẻ vừa quan hệ với cậu...đang ngồi nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu một cách đầy lo lắng. Q gần như cảm thấy kinh hãi, lo rằng đây chỉ là một lần chăm sóc của John thôi, và sẽ vẫn còn những đợt tra tấn nữa. Nhưng... phía xa xa kia, một người đàn ông trung niên mặc bộ vest sang trọng, xung quanh ông ta dường như đang tỏa ra một thứ quyền lực đáng sợ và đang đi đi lại lại...giọng đầy lo lắng, sốt ruột."Cậu ấy thế nào rồi...?". Người đàn ông ấy hỏi. Q vẫn bí mật nhắm nghiền mắt lại, chờ xem kẻ tàn bạo kia sẽ nói gì. Nhưng..."Chưa, cậu ấy chưa tỉnh lại đâu, Mycroff ạ!" Sherlock nói, hơi một chút buồn rầu. Q ngạc nhiên và biết được tên người đàn ông kia là Mycroff. "Mycroff Holmes ?" Q nghĩ thầm."Cậu ấy đã hôn mê hơn 1 tuần rồi đấy, anh chả biết em nghĩ thế nào chứ ngoài em ra thì đó là đứa em mà anh yêu thương nhất,dù nó khù khờ đến đâu đi nữa." Mycroff đã nói như vậy. Sherlock vẫn chẳng nói gì, tiếp tục ngồi bên cạnh giường túc trực cho cậu. Q lúc này vẫn chưa hết bàng hoàng. "Thì ra bấy lâu nay... mình là anh em ruột cùng Sherlock, sao người đàn ông kia lại nói những lời đó nhỉ? Và...James có sao không? Anh ấy còn sống hay đã chết?" mọi chuyện như trôi qua trong đầu anh nhưng càng nghĩ...Q lại càng không hiểu gì cả. Q quyết định mở mắt ra. Anh từ từ mở mắt, giả bộ nhìn xung quanh. Sherlock thấy em trai mình tỉnh dậy, nói như hét với Mycroff:" Cậu ấy tỉnh rồi, cậu ấy tỉnh rồi!" Giọng nói pha chút vui mừng, hạnh phúc, và cả sự nhẹ nhõm nữa. Người anh cả nhà Holmes đi nhanh tới giường bệnh, hỏi Q:" Q, là cậu đấy à?". " Vâng, là tôi đây" Q nói nhẹ nhàng. Cậu có muốn ngồi thẳng dậy không ? đến lượt Sherlock hỏi. "Có, cảm ơn anh nhiều." Anh nhẹ nhàng đáp. Nhưng Q bỗng nhận thấy rằng cả người anh đầy những vết thương do bị tra tấn. Vậy là chuyện đó có thật. Q bàng hoàng cả người. Đỡ được Q ngồi dậy. Mycroff nói với Sherlock:" Tạ ơn chúa vì cậu ấy đã khỏe lại. Bây giờ tôi sẽ trở về văn phòng và thông báo cho bố mẹ biết. Cậu ở lại chăm sóc cậu ấy đi!" Mycroff vừa đi khỏi...Q bắt đầu hỏi ngay:"Tôi đang ở đâu đây? Đây là đâu?". "Cậu đang ở bệnh viện... và sẽ sớm khỏe mạnh thôi, tôi đoán vậy. Bác sĩ chuẩn đoán cậu bị chấn thương tâm lý và bị tra tấn khá man rợ.Có thể sẽ bị mất trí nhớ tạm thời...nhưng tôi e là các bác sĩ sai mất rồi!" Sherlock nói tiếp:" Em trai ạ."

\--------------------

2 tuần sau, Q được xuất viện. Dường như mọi thứ về sức khỏe của Q đã trở lại bình thường...mà gần như là như vậy...vì chính Q tỏ ra bình thường. Chính Q muốn tìm ra nguyên nhân của sự việc.Ai cũng nói không có ai tên là James Moriaty, mà người có cái tên ấy không tồn tại. Không có...vì đơn giản không tồn tại...lẽ dĩ nhiên. Chính Q cũng biết điều ấy, vì chính anh đã giúp cho James biến mất mà. Nhưng những vết thương lòng về thể chất..và tâm lý nữa- chính là những trận đòn roi, và việc chính Sherlock- anh trai của Q lại là người quan hệ với anh. Quan hệ xác thịt....là loạn luân...dù có thế nào cũng là vi phạm luân thường đạo lý. Đó là lý do khi Q được xuất viện, cả Sherlock và Mycroff đều muốn anh ở lại nhà của họ vì sự an toàn của chính anh. Nhưng anh chỉ chọn ở cùng Mycroff...không phải vì nhà của Mycroff là một tòa biệt thự,văn phòng chính phủ. Mà vì anh sợ suốt ngày phải giáp mặt với Sherlock- người đã làm tình với anh, dù anh cũng có chút sung sướng.. và thích thú trong chuyện ấy... khoái cảm chăng...? Anh cũng không biết được. Nhưng mỗi lần nghĩ tới cảnh đó...anh đỏ mặt xấu hổ... và tự mỉm cười với mình. Cuộc sống bây giờ của anh là như được lập trình sẵn bởi 2 người anh.... Sherlock và Mycroff dường như chăm chút cho anh như một đứa trẻ vậy... dù thật lòng mà nói thì anh chưa từng biết được 2 người này .... trong ký ức tuổi thơ cũng như thế. và những sự chăm sóc càng ngày càng khiến anh sợ hãi hơn. \--------------------- 


End file.
